


When Dawn Comes

by UnrealNT



Category: No Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Knight, Magic, Middle Ages, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealNT/pseuds/UnrealNT
Summary: As the 1020s come to an end, young Godwin Bennett meets the lovely Trea Carter, daughter of the wizard currently advising the king of Adlian, and falls for him, but as time passes by, Godwin also meets the King's Daughter, Princess Eleanor, and she immediately falls for him and his charismatic attitude.





	When Dawn Comes

WORK IN PROGRESS


End file.
